Can't get my head around you
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: AU, songfic Très très bizarre, je vous préviens. Un couple très bizarre. En même temps, à 6h30... Mais j'en suis quand même contente. J'espère que ça vous plaira pas. Merchi de ne pas m'insulter, ça me flatte


Spécial Lumeha parce que c'était son anniv, une petite songfic. Je vous préviens, c'est TRES bizarre. Et quand je dis très, c'est très. Ceci est un AU, pas les Feux de l'Emblème.

Disclaimer: si ça c'est à moi, alors planquez-vous!

Il faut savoir: Can't get my Head around You signifie Je ne te comprends pas

* * *

_Deep inside your soul there's a hole you don't wanna see  
Every single day what you say makes no sense to me  
Even though I try I can't get my head around you_

Chaque fois qu'il se penchait vers lui, il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Mal au sens absolu. Ce qu'ils faisaient était complètement dément, tordu, fou. Chaque fois que leurs lèvres se rencontraient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils étaient en train de faire la plus grand erreur de leur vie, et que la seule chose qui pouvait encore les sauver aurait été d'arrêter immédiatement, de prendre leurs distances et de les garder. Et pourtant, chaque fois qu'il glissait ses mains sur sa peau si douce, ses résolutions fondaient, et toutes ces idées de justesse et de bon sens se retrouvaient enfermées au fond de son esprit.

_Somewhere in the night there's a light in front of me  
Heaven up above with a shove, abandons me  
Even though I try I fall in the river of you  
You've managed to bring me down too_

Lui. Plaqué sur le lit par le poids qui le dominait. Les mains maintenues de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il était comme ces bêtes sauvages, qui peuvent mordre et blesser dans les moments de pure passion. Ses cheveux, mélange de bleu et de vert, étalés autour comme le plus doux des linceuls. Sa peau blanche, si pâle, qui semblait briller doucement dans l'obscurité de la pièce et le faisait ressembler à un Pierrot de tragédie. Ses yeux rouges sang, parfois si froids et pleins d'une folie meutrière, mais qu'à force de caresses, de tendresses, il réussissait à adoucir, à réchauffer, à remplir d'un peu d'humanité. Ce visage, enfin, ces traits qui hantaient ses rêves les plus secrets, ces lèvres qu'il n'attendait que d'embrasser, qui le retenaient à chaque fois prisonnier...

_All your faking  
Shows you're aching_

C'était faux, bien sûr, il le savait, chaque fois. Et chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir vers lui. Il en souffrait, ils en souffraient tous les deux. Et pourtant, tel l'aimant attire le métal, ils revenaient l'un vers l'autre, malgré le fait qu'ils savaient tous les deux que cette relation n'était bonne pour aucun d'eux.

_Every single day what you say makes no sense to me  
Letting you inside, isn't right, don't mess with me  
I never really know what's really going on inside you  
I can't get my head around you_

Lui. A chaque fois, le dominant, parfois couché sur lui, de tout son poids, parfois assis au niveau de sa taille, le plaquant contre le lit pour l'empêcher de fuir. Ses mains rivées aux siennes, les doigts entremêlés. Ses cheveux roux presque rouges, dont les mèches ondulées dansaient au rythme de ses mouvements et qu'il ramenait en arrière d'un geste brusque de la tête. Ses yeux noirs, si obscurs, si mystérieux, le regard toujours rivé devant lui avec une intensité brûlante, et qui ne se calmait que quand il plongeait dans son regard rouge. Et ses lèvres qui ne semblaient jamais en avoir assez, qui parcouraient toujours plus, toujours plus loin.

_All your feeding  
Shows you're bleeding _

Il savait bien que s'il ne l'avait pas maintenu contre le lit, de toutes ses forces, il ne serait pas resté. Il était aussi sauvage que la bête la plus féroce, et les bêtes sauvages n'aiment pas qu'on les retienne contre leur volonté. Mais là encore, où finissait sa volonté et où commençait la contrainte, aucun des deux n'aurait pu le dire. Il se débattait parfois, mais répondait tout autant à ses caresses, ses baisers. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de se libérer, il le blessait un peu plus, une coupure de plus à son âme déjà meurtrie. Chaque fois qu'il émettait ce son de gorge qui aurait pu passer pour un grognement aigu ou un gémissement bas, il soignait ses blessures et appaisait, pour quelques instants, la tempête dans son esprit.

_Deep inside your soul there's a hole you don't wanna see  
Covering it up like a cut with the likes of me  
You know I've really tried, I can't do anymore about you_

La porte, pourtant verrouillée avec le plus grand soin afin de préserver les quelques moments qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir, s'ouvrit avec fracas. Révélant non pas un gêneur, mais bel et bien deux, qui les regardaient avec stupeur. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prirent la peine d'adopter une position prêtant moins à confusion, et ils se contentèrent de leur lancer un regard noir. Le plus petit, aussi roux que lui, recula, surpris. Le plus grand, blond comme le soleil, se contenta de les fixer.

- Alvis? Mais... qu'est-ce que...

- Pourriez-vous vous expliquer? Tous les deux?

Leur expliquer? Ils attendaient visiblement une réponse, et semblaient choqués. Il prit le temps de remettre en place une mèche de cheveux couleur feu, et, fixant à nouveau son regard sombre sur le visage si clair de celui qu'il surplombait, se contenta d'assener:

- Nous en parlerons plus tard. C'est ça, plus tard. Pour l'instant, laissez-nous.

- Mais enfin...

- Je préfère qu'on en parle...

- EXECUTION!

Son ton ne laissait place à aucune réplique, et la porte se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte. Toute son attention se reporta instantanément sur les pupilles rouges qui l'observaient. Avec, semblait-il, une pointe d'étonnement. Il se pencha lentement, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et empêcher ses pensées de courir. Leur expliquer? A quoi bon? Comprendraient-ils seulement ce qu'il essayerait de leur expliquer? Non. Ils étaient normaux. Désespérément normaux. L'un et l'autre avaient beau se débattre contre le destin, ils ne seraient jamais comme eux, il resterait toujours une part d'ombre dans leur âme, aussi près volaient-ils du soleil.

_The cut's getting deeper  
The hill's getting steeper  
I guess I'll never know what's really going on inside you  
I can't get my head around you  
I can't get my head around you  
I can't get my head around you  
_

Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux. A vrai dire, il n'y en avait jamais eu, seulement le désir et l'attirance. Chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, le caressait, il savait qu'il aggravait à la fois la souillure de son âme, et l'intensité de sa dépendance. Chaque fois qu'il l'entraînait jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'il le couchait sur le lit et qu'il l'y immobilisait, il savait qu'il faisait un pas de plus vers les ténèbres. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher...

- Je t'aime, Valter.

Pas de réponse. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'ait entendu. Ou écouté. Son coeur saignait, mais il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucun remède et que la Pierre de Lune continuerait de l'écorcher à chaque fois qu'il essayerait de la saisir. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun amour entre eux. Juste un acharnement aveugle à continuer une erreur qui les blessait tous deux, et un rapprochement de leurs âmes souillées qui les empêchait d'arrêter, pour lutter contre la solitude du fond de leur folie.

_I can't get my head around you  
_

* * *

Making-of, comme d'hab :

- la chanson est de Offspring

- merci à mon Dragon, alias Brandon, pour la traduction

- si quelqu'un trouve un couple plus aléatoire (nooooooon Lume, le tien l'est moins!), je lui offre des cookies

- d'ailleurs, légèrement inspiré de la fic de Lumeha pour la description de Valter

- les deux qui débarquent en plein milieu des galipettes sont Azel et Glen.

- en fait, en relisant, je me demande comment j'ai pu écrire ça Oo. Sûrement le fait que je me suis réveillée à 6h30 et que j'avais toute la fic en tête. Je me suis dit "une songfic ça irait bien" et tout de suite, j'ai pensé à Offspring. Alors j'ai écrit. Il fallait que cela fut fait. C'est fait . Maintenant, pour encourager Psycho-Wilwy à faire des couples débiles, cliquez sur le pitit bouton violet et laissez une revieeeeew!_  
_


End file.
